The Tiger's Bite
by Mollydolly1996
Summary: The relationship between people can always be complicated. Who says Caius and Jaspers relationship will be any different? When Marcus believes Jasper to be Caius' true mate, the ruthless king sends out a group to retrieve the emotion controlling vampire. As they try to find out what the status of their relationship is, what problems will be caused? (RE-WRITE)


I sat on my throne as Aro greeted our guests. Half of the Cullen family have visited, giving us the chance to check on Renesmee's growth. I would have to be honest and say I didn't care for the child at all, not like my brothers. Aro found her fascinating, she was one of a kind. A powerful child created by equally gifted parents. Marcus found her to be sweet, and often sat with her during her visits, telling her stories of time gone past. I just wanted to kill her and get it over with. She was a threat.

I looked back to when Aro was talking to the Cullens, smiling at the young hybrid. Though she had only been on the earth for a few years, she was nearly physical growth completion; looking like a teenager. My nose scrunched up. It wasn't right.

"Where is Edward and Jasper?" Aro asked, glancing over the different faces.

"They've gone on a long hunting trip, that's why we're visiting now" Alice, the future seeing pixie, replied. "We know of the trouble they can cause."

"Oh yes, young men can be so protective" Aro agreed with a chuckle before turning his attention back to the hybrid. "What do you have there, Renesmee?"

"Its a camera, with picture of my friends and I" she smiled, lifting the pink object up. "Would you like to see?"

"I would" he confirmed and walked back to sit on his throne, Renesmee following.

Aro sat down, Renesmee taking a seat at his feet and handing him the pink 'camera'. His finger travelled over the screen, going through the different images. He showed me the occasional image, mostly of the wolves who I still hold a strong disliking for. Then he showed me a photo, a photo of a silver wolf with a blonde vampire.

The vampire was tall, very near the same hight of the shape-shifter. He was well built, muscles lining his body but not overly large. His skill was pulled tight over high cheek-bones which shone lightly in the fading evening light. His blonde hair was similar to mine, hanging to his shoulder in light waves. His eyes were the colour of honey, determination captured in them as he stared at the wolf.

"Caius?" Marcus called, bringing my attention away from the camera.

"I am fine" I responded, a new feeling pulsed through my body.

Marcus reached towards Aro, gently touching the back of his hand. The latter looked distant for a moment before addressing the child. "It is late, perhaps you would like to retire to bed?"

"Yes, Aro" she nodded

"Jane, show the Cullens to their rooms" he ordered, giving the camera back to the girl.

Jane headed to the door, the Cullens in attendance followed close behind along with one of those dogs they brought. We sat in silence for a few minutes, waiting to make sure the Cullens and their pet were far away enough that we could speak freely.

Aro held a hand to me, the other to Marcus; a silent request. I sighed, reaching to place my hand in his. It had been done a thousand times before, I no longer cared that he was reading every thought I had ever had before.

"Ah, young Jasper Hale" Aro stared, dropping my hand but keeping of Marcus'.

"Mm" Marcus commented, still seeming to have been in a dazed state.

"What about him?" I asked, keeping a mask of indifference on my face.

"Marcus has some interesting knowledge about him" Aro informed me with a sly smile.

"And what concern is this of mine?" I demanded, raising a blond brow.

"You have feelings for him, they are new but they are true. And, dear brother, those feelings will grow" Marcus told me. "We know Athena is not your true mate."

"How dare you?" I demanded, raising to my feet. "Athena is my wife, I care for her deeply."

"Caius, we saw the attraction through your thoughts" Aro said. "And you forget of Marcus' gift?"

"I am married Aro" I reminded him, spitting through my teeth. "Even if I did have a heart for him, what could I do?"

"Ask Jane, Alec and Demetri to retrieve him" Aro suggested, as if it were the most simplest thing in the world. "Then you could talk to him, allow your feelings to grow. It will, of course, have to be done while the Cullens are travelling home... Actually, I suggest the help of Natalia in that department."

I shook my head in disbelief. "That's ridiculous!"

"Give it some thought, Caius" Marcus insisted. "This could be your true mate, just as we believe him to be."

I didn't reply and instead turned, walking from the room. I stormed down the hallways as i headed to the wing of the castle which belonged to me. I entered my library and took a seat near the fire place. I noticed Natalia, the newest member to the Volturi guard, standing beside the window.

She had only joined a few months ago, though she didn't really have much of a choice. She was found hunting in our city and was brought here to be executed. Of course, Aro agreed to let her live as long as she joined the guard once he discovered her gift. And desperate person would agree.

I watched her for a moment. Could I take the risk? Bring this vampire into my home. I supposed there could be no hard if Aro and Marcus were wrong. Natalia was a good choice to help in the retrieval of the vampire, her gift would be beneficial.

"Natalia," I said and beckoned the young vampire forward. "I need you to do something for me."

 **So yeah, I just need to get into the swing of things now. But there's the first chapter of the re-write.**

 **Question of the chapter (most because of future chapters): Who is going to be on top, Jasper or Caius? ;)**


End file.
